Oh, Lucky Me - Stydia
by syntheticSympathy831
Summary: After Stiles saves Lydia from Derek, will he finally get what he's been waiting ten years for?


-Stiles-

We had won! Finally! 5-4! It wasn't a great score, but it was a win! I fished my keys out of my pocket, and was searching for my car key when I heard a scream. I whipped my head over to the baseball field. Lydia was on the ground, crawling away from Derek, who was laughing and walking slowly after her.

I dropped my bag and keys, and sprinted toward the field. "LYDIA! RUN!" She looked up at me just before Derek pounced. He grabbed her by her thigh, turned her over, and pulled her towards him, sinking his sharp claws into her pale, delicate skin. She screamed, and he just laughed again. He was leaning towards her neck when I tackled him off of her. He easily flipped us so I landed on the ground.

"Trying to be the hero, huh kid?" Derek said haughtily. I tried to punch him in the face, but he caught my fist, grabbed my shirt collar, and yanked me up so I was standing. He squeezed my fist, and leaned in closely. "The brave ones usually don't live very long." He let go of my hand, then punched me square in the face. I fell to the ground. I turned over onto my back, and he was gone.

Lydia was huddled up on the ground, crying to herself. I stood up and ran over to her. "Lydia, Lydia, are you okay?! Did he touch you?" I crouched next to her and tried to hug her, but she flinched away from me. "No, Stiles! Leave me alone! I don't want you to see me cry!" I scooted closer to her. "But Lydia, you're so beautiful when you cry." I rested my hand on her back, and she looked up at me. "Really?" She asked tearfully. "Yeah." I said. I pulled her onto my lap, and I hugged her.

-Lydia-

Stiles wasn't Jackson, but he would have to do. I like how he came to my rescue when I needed him, and how he always looked at me with those big, brown, loving eyes. He was never rude to me, like Jackson was. Jackson never would have held me like Stiles was holding me now. He wouldn't rest his chin on my head, and rock with me like Stiles. I've noticed Stiles likes me, but I was too busy worried about Jackson to even acknowledge him. Maybe now would be a good time to do that.

I leaned back, and looked into his big, beautiful eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. "Y-you're welcome." He stuttered, obviously surprised. He looked down, and noticed blood was all over the both of us. "Oh, Lydia! You're bleeding!" He took off his jacket, and laid me on the ground. He kneeled next to me, and tightly tied his jacket around my leg. "Stiles, come here." I said. He nervously scooted closer to me. "Closer." I said. He scooted closer, and I grabbed his collar, and pulled him close. "I want you." I whispered breathily in his ear.

His breath caught in his throat, and he seemed like he doubted what he'd heard. "W-what?" He stuttered. I pulled him even closer. "I. Want. You." I whispered, even softer. He looked around. "Here? N-now?" I kissed under his ear, and he gasped. "W-what if somebody s-sees u-us?" He asked nervously. I laughed. "It turns me on just thinking about getting caught with you." He looked at me. "R-really?" I pulled gently at his ear lobe with my teeth. "Yes." I whispered breathily. I looked him over slowly, and I'm sure he knew. He was sweating slightly, from the game and from the adrenaline rush. His brown eyes were wide, and observant, watching me. His lips were parted slightly. His lip had split and was bleeding from when Derek punched him.

I pulled my sweatshirt sleeve over my fingers and gently dabbed at his lip, picking up any free flowing blood. He slowly licked his lips, and I just wanted to kiss them so badly. They looked so soft and pink, but I held myself back. His chest was moving up and down slowly, but I knew he was nervous. I unzipped his maroon warm-up, revealing his maroon jersey and his shoulder and chest pads underneath. I pushed him back until he was resting back on his elbows, and I was straddling his lap.

-Stiles-

My breath caught in my throat when she pushed me down. She slowly pushed up my jersey and kissed my stomach all while keeping eye contact with me. Oh, if this was a game, she would definitely be winning. Her hands roamed my body freely, and I didn't stop her. I've been waiting for something like this for almost ten years! She caressed the bulge that was slowly rising in my pants, and my face turned red. She laughed knowingly. Shit! She knows I'm still a virgin! Well, I guess now would be a good time to turn the tables.

I sat up, interrupting her. She gasped, surprised at my sudden bravery. I leaned close to her, looking in her eyes, down to her perfect lips, then back up to her eyes again. I pressed her close to my chest, and I felt her heartbeat quicken. I kissed her softly on those perfect lips, then leaned back ever so slightly. She leaned forward to kiss me again, but I leaned away, smiled, and rolled us over so I was sitting on her. I held her wrists up by her head, and she looked up at me with her beautiful doe eyes. "This, needs to come off, don't you think?" I asked, looking at her light gray Beacon Hills hoodie. "I do." She said, smiling up at me. I slowly pulled it up and over her head, revealing a black low cut shirt.

I gazed down at the swell of her breasts peeking out from her shirt. I slowly leaned down and traced them with a combination of my lips and tongue. She sighed and smiled her way through, even whispering my name a few times, which made me shiver. I stopped. "Whisper my name again." I moved up to her neck, still holding her wrists. "Stiles." She whispered. I nibbled and sucked on her ear gently. "Again." I whisper into her ear. "Stiles." She says, with a sense of urgency. I kiss my way along her jawbone, and finally make it to her perfect lips. I kiss them once. "Say it like you mean it." I whisper against her lips. "Stiles!" She half whispers, half moans.

That sets me off. I immediately start taking off my jersey and gear. She bites her lip and smiles up at me. I struggle a bit with the knots I clumsily tied earlier, but she eagerly helps untie them. After my shoulder pads come off, I kiss her, gently at first, then with a sense of urgency. I sweep my tongue across her bottom lip, almost begging for an entrance, but she so eagerly grants it. She tastes wonderful, like a sweet mint, and I love it. I'm still pinning her down, and she's going crazy. I can feel her pulse through her wrists and it is fast. I pull away and slide my hands up her shirt and under her bra. This time, she moans my name without holding anything back. She's arching her back, and biting her lip, oh I almost can't stand how beautiful she is.


End file.
